Sólo Muere
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO; Reverse-AU]. Y sólo deseaba una cosa: que aquello acabase, que la tortura desapareciera, que se detuviera. Sólo quería que el dolor parara, y ese ser muriera.


**Nombre del one-shot:** Sólo Muere.

 **Personajes:** Leonardo Hamato, Donatello Hamato, Miguel Ángel Hamato y Splinter/Hamato Yoshi.

 **Pairing:** -

 **Línea de tiempo:** Reverse-AU/Humanos. No-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Reverse-AU [Universo Contrario]. Situaciones dramáticas, dolorosas y sádicas. Escenas subidas de tono [+13]; se recomienda discreción. Gore [Masacre y matanza]. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo.

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Categoría:** Drama, Dolor, Familiar.

 **Total de palabras:** 1550.

 **Notas:** Un pequeño recorrido por la infancia de Leo, Donnie y Mikey en el Universo **Reverse**.

 _No sé de dónde saco tantas ideas para escribir cosas tan trágicas :'v_

* * *

 **Summary:** Y sólo deseaba una cosa: que aquello acabase, que la tortura desapareciera, que se detuviera. Sólo quería que el dolor parara, y ese ser muriera.

* * *

 _ **Sólo Muere**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Ustedes se lo buscaron —declara con simpleza y una sonrisa maniática el joven niño de ojos azules tomando del cuello con ambas manos a otro niño que entre lágrimas susurra misericordia—. No debieron hacerme enfadar.

—L-lo sentimos, Leonardo. No lo volveremos a hacer. —Asegura con temor y dolor tratando de seguir respirando lo cual le era difícil debido a que el enemigo obstruía con fuerza su cuello, sacándole poco a poco las energías y extinguiendo su vida.

El pelinegro sonríe sarcásticamente.

—¿Qué lo sienten? Es obvio que lo sienten —aclara con seguridad y maldad—. Lo sienten porque los castigué, o sino no lo sentirían. Además, estoy más que seguro que esto no volverá a suceder. ¿Sabes por qué? —Inquiere secamente sin borrar su sonrisa. Hace silencio y al no oír respuesta de su víctima le aprieta más la yugular y este rápidamente niega con la cabeza. Leo sonríe complacido—. Porque yo no lo dejaré.

 _«Me gustaría que murieras de una maldita vez»._

Entonces lo empuja contra una pared golpeando con fuerza su cabeza contra esta logrando hacerla sangrar y dejarlo inconsciente. Con asco suelta el cuerpo y luego lo pisa con enojo mientras mete las manos llenas de sangre de otros niños en sus bolsillos, y le saca la lengua al pequeño inconsciente.

—Son una escoria asquerosa. Miren que meterse con alguien como yo —comenta con altanería, y alejándose del que suponía era el líder de la pandilla de niños observa el callejón a su alrededor, lleno de niños con el cuello roto. Chasquea la lengua con fastidio y mira nuevamente al pequeño enfrente suyo—. Agradece que no te asesinara como a esos idiotas. Yo diría que por ser el más estúpido tuviste suerte. No sabrás nunca que están muertos todos tus amiguitos.

Sin más da vuelta sobre sus tobillos y con una sonrisa de lado comienza a caminar apaciblemente hasta salir de allí, completamente tan normal como siempre.

Como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

Una sonrisa torcida adorna su rostro de joven ángel abandonado y sus ojos de zafiro quebrado brillan con maldad puesta allí desde su nacimiento.

« _Todo_ _sería_ _mejor_ _si_ _las_ _personas_ _sólo_ _se_ _murieran»._

* * *

—Adelante, hazlo de una vez por todas. —Ordena con frialdad el hombre a la par que continúa con sus giros lentos alrededor del joven niño prodigio.

El pequeño, temblando como hoja de papel, agarra con toda la fuerza posible el arma punzante y filosa entre sus menudas manos. Sus ojos le queman a causa de las lágrimas que estaban allí siempre y que se negaban a salir. Sus pies dan unos pequeños pasos hacia la luz dejando a la vista el amordazado y atado hombre sobre esa mesa.

—Hazlo ya, Donatello. —Alienta una vez más su maestro con una sonrisa oscura pintada en su rostro.

El niño da otro paso más. Tiene miedo y eso se nota a simple vista en sus expresiones. Sus labios están apretados tratando de contener los sollozos de su garganta. Sus ojos de rubí brillantes y adoloridos. Su cuerpecito de once años sufriendo bastantes diminutas e insignificantes convulsiones de desesperación y dolor interno.

Aquello le aterra. Lo está matando de miedo. No el sostener el cuchillo, tampoco el estar en un lugar oscuro y con un horrible hedor a muerte y sufrimiento por todos lados, ni siquiera el rostro malvado de su tutor era el causante de su temor. Sino el hecho de lo que tenía que hacer. Asesinar, aprender, y seguir experimentando. En eso se basaba su vida.

Por ello, tratando nuevamente de alejar su miedo, da otro paso dejando lentamente de temblar. Si quería ganarse el puesto de líder en el equipo de su padre necesitaba hacer exactamente lo que él deseara, lo que él le ordenara. Y debía saber todo sobre ganar. Debía saber hasta las debilidades de sus oponentes y también lo más trivial y absurdo de los humanos. _Debía_ _saberlo_ _todo_.

Incluso debía ver a la muerte a los ojos si quería hacer lo correcto por su bien —y aquello le aterra, le da miedo y le revuelve el estómago y siente que puede vomitar toda su impotencia—.

Y tragando la poca saliva que le queda respira hondo, y acomodándose los lentes de cristal fino levanta la mirada mostrando sus orbes de sangre preciosa. Y alzando con firmeza el arma de un certero golpe la clava en el cuerpo de ese desconocido.

Escucha la carne rasgarse junto con los gritos silenciados por la tela y cinta y también la sangre salpicar y luego brotar para finalmente gotear en el suelo. Sus bonitos ojos de criatura joven se abren de par en par llenándose todo su ser de horror. Su piel pronto nota las cálidas pizcas del líquido vital, esas motas de sangre caliente.

Y siente cada vez más horror y quiere llorar y quiere huir y quiere—

(Su cuerpo no quiere responder).

Pero es peor cuando gira la vista a la cara del desconocido. Y al ver sus ojos llenos de dolor y un infinito de sufrimiento y tristeza su cuerpo responde.

Saca el arma y con la misma intensidad que la primera vez vuelve a clavarla. Una y otra _y otra vez_ , oyendo sin cesar los gritos del miserable ser que tiene enfrente. —Y le aterra le aterra cada vez más y sólo quiere que se calle de una vez—.

Y sigue y sigue. Su fuerza no disminuye y su brazo no titubea ni una sola vez. Y sólo desea una cosa: que aquello acabe, que la tortura desaparezca, que se detenga. Sólo quiere que el dolor pare y ese ser muera.

Pronto una sonrisa maniaca comienza a dibujarse por el juvenil rostro al notar cómo cesan las frecuencias de los alaridos de auxilio y dolor. Ya se está acabando, lentamente. Hasta que finalmente se detiene y sólo continúa el inquebrantable y solitario sonido de la sangre golpear contra el frío suelo de mármol.

Unos aplausos luego se oyen de parte del maestro. Donatello quita el arma del cuerpo inerte y la deja sobre una mesa que tiene cerca con sus demás instrumentos. Seguido de eso toma unos guantes y poniéndoselos su sonrisa se borra para convertirse en una inalterable expresión de congelado corazón —uno que ya ha visto y sentido todo aquello que podría quebrarlo pero que no lo hizo—.

—Muy bien, pasaste la prueba excelentemente —afirma con orgullo el hombre y encaminándose a la salida sigue con su sonrisa—. Encárgate de todo lo que sea necesario.

—Sí, padre.

* * *

Una, otra, otra vez, una vez más, _y una más_. Una última y la sangre nuevamente le salpica a su juvenil y angelical rostro de muchachito. Y finalmente se detiene y observa lo que tiene enfrente; un ser desfigurado, sin identidad, completamente oculto tras la piel rota y el líquido rubí espeso que antes eran parte de su interior y que ahora adornan el exterior.

Y sonríe observándolo. Y las lágrimas pronto descienden por sus mejillas punteadas de pecas y sucias de sangre ajena. Aquello se siente tan horrible y tan placentero como ninguna otra cosa —y eso lo asusta y lo abruma y le dan ganas de devolver de sus entrañas todo el coraje que no sabe de dónde sacó—. Y trata de sonreír. Su sonrisa no se borra y sigue allí. Una enorme sonrisa de precioso querubín sagrado e inocente. Pero las gotas de agua salada delatan otras cosas horrendas.

Y su menudo cuerpecito joven comienza a temblar al notar su obra.

—Esto fue tu culpa —declara con voz dulce, infantil, inocente, hacia la persona víctima de su ataque desenfrenado y cruel (y se asusta de sí mismo por ello)—. Es tu culpa por intentar jugar conmigo. Yo odio los juegos.

Lo había matado, a un ser humano, a un hombre. Un pequeño niño había asesinado con desesperado odio y descontrol a un hombre en mitad de la noche en una deshabitada calle. Y no siente nada más que miedo y satisfacción a la vez. Por ello la sonrisa inquebrantable y las lágrimas amargas —porque siente felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo—.

Pero de repente oye ligeros sonidos provenientes del ente que tiene debajo suyo. Y nota sus movimientos y se da cuenta de que sigue vivo, el desfigurado sigue vivo a pesar del horrible dolor y la sangre perdida. Y el rubio siente terror y asco. Pero su sonrisa no se borra ni un instante.

—¿Por qué no te mueres ya? —Inquiere curiosa e inocentemente inclinando su carita de sueños preciosos y analizando con sus orbes de azulina clara a esa persona. Y su sonrisa de azúcar ácida no se borra ni tampoco las cataratas se detienen—. ¿Por qué no te mueres? ¿No sabes que todo será más fácil si te mueres de una vez?

—A... yu... da... —pide en murmullos suaves ese desconocido.

Pero el niño simplemente se aleja un poco y niega dulce y pacientemente como si aquello fuera algo trivial y tonto de un día normal en su vida.

—Nadie vendrá a ayudarte, como nadie quiso ayudarme a mí —aclara tranquilo, falsa y a la vez verdaderamente inocente—. Por eso sería todo más sencillo si murieras. Sólo muere.

Y entonces el menor de los Hamato presencia con las gotas de agua quemándole los ojos y sin borrar su gesto tierno la muerte de un ser que había sido su única culpa.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
